Never Let Me Go
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me. But one memory will always stick out, Damon." "And what memory is that?" "The memory that you actually cared." Damon/Caroline
1. Chapter 1

_And it's over._

_And I'm going under._

_But I'm not giving up! _

_I'm just giving in._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold._

_And all this devotion I never knew at all._

_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released._

_And the arms of the ocean._

_Deliver me._

_Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine_

Caroline Forbes sobbed into her pillow. Stupid Elena Gilbert. Stupid Elena with her perfect hair. And perfect face. Perfect boyfriend. Perfect grades. And perfect life. No matter how hard she tried to contain the tears, she couldn't. She barely made it to her room when they began to spill down her face. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Caroline clutched at her pillow helplessly as she sobbed. Her tears soaking into the fabric. A gentle hand tenderly rubbed her back in a comforting manner as she cried. The soothing touch wasn't enough to take away the hurt that she felt. A pair of warm, soft lips pressed into her temple. Caroline shivered as the warm touch spread soothing warmth through her. She opened her bloodshot eyes and blinked away the tears that blurred her vision. She rolled onto her back, gasping in surprise, her heart plummeting into her stomach. A pair of glacier blue eyes peered down at her.

"D-Damon…?" She whispered, her heart pounding. "What's wrong?" He inquired, tucking a golden lock behind her ear. The blonde shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Why do _you_ care?" She attempted to roll onto her stomach to face away from the vampire's inquisitive eyes. His hand shot out, grasping her wrist. It was a gentle touch, but it was enough to make Caroline turn her head. Looking at him, she snapped weakly, "What?" Damon pulled her into a sitting position. He placed his hand across her cheek and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. Caroline was taken aback. This wasn't the Damon she knew. The rough, brash, cold-hearted vampire. This was someone entirely different.

A new side to him. His kiss sent chills down her spine and lit her senses on fire. She struggled to find the words to describe it. _Like lightning. Like fire. Yes. It's fire and lightning. _She thought, dazed as she returned his kiss eagerly, gripping his shirt. Damon broke the kiss, his eyes searching hers. "Now, tell me." He murmured, "What's wrong?" Caroline took a deep breath, tears trickling down her cheeks. She stammered as she told him about her day. Her mother's slips about how she was a disappointment. About how she was selfish. How her grades were falling. And about how if she didn't acquire good grades, she'd never make it to college. About how Elena seemed to excel in everything she did without even trying. "And I try. And try. And try. But no matter what I do, it's never good enough." Caroline finished, crying into Damon's shoulder. His arms had found their way around her as she told him her story. Not that she minded. Damon had never been so sweet to her before.

"Shh…" Damon whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It's alright." "No." Caroline interjected, "It isn't. Why am I not good enough, Damon? Why is it, nothing I do is good enough?" Damon faltered; the entire subject was beyond him. Finally, he said, "Because, no one has once asked themselves how you do it. How hard it was on you when you did it. Because they always know you'll always be there to do it for them. They're selfish and self-centered that way." Caroline closed her eyes. Damon uttered an unnecessary sigh as her tears spilled onto his shirt. Caroline trembled against him as she wept. One of his hands slipped up her back, gently stroking her hair. "Damon?" "Hmm?" He paused, "What is it, Caroline?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"Caroline asked, "I'd have thought you would have jumped onto the "All-About Elena" bandwagon by now." Damon opened his mouth to speak, and then paused, raking his hand through his raven locks. Caroline frowned, pulling away from him. "Just what I thought. You can go now. And join Elena's worshipers. I'm fine on my own, thanks." Caroline laid down, grabbing one of her pillows. She hugged it to her chest as she shed more tears. Damon laid beside her, whispering, "Caroline, look at me." Caroline shook her head, sniffling. "Caroline." His voice was more demanding than pleading this time. She turned to face him. "Why are you still here, Damon?" She asked, her voice hushed. "Because I care." Damon replied, surprised at himself.

He hadn't lied. He _did_ care. He _does_ care. Caroline's eyes widened. Damon turned away, shocked with himself. And frustrated. He couldn't believe he'd say something like that. Damon Salvatore doesn't have feelings. But his time with Caroline had proven him wrong. He cared. A lot. A lot more than he should. It was ridiculous. Damon took a deep, unnecessary breath. As he breathed out, he felt the stress, surprise and frustration leave him. He turned to face the young, blonde, woman. "Caroline…" He said, trailing the pads of his fingertips across her jawline. "Yes, Damon?" She said, sitting up. Damon gazed into her eyes, watching as her expression went blank. He hated having to do this. But it was a necessary evil. He _had_ to. "You will forget that I came here this evening." He said, pushing the thoughts into her mind. "I will forget that you came here this evening." She repeated. "You will not remember what I said about – about how I feel for you." Damon stammered; his voice cracking.

"I will not remember what you said about how you feel for me." Damon broke the connection to close his eyes, swallowing thickly as he felt a lump rising in his throat. This hurt a lot more than he thought it would. Finally, he shook his head and looked into Caroline's eyes. All she remembered was hating him. She couldn't understand why though. A part of her always noticed the way he looked at her. The tenderness in his eyes. The way his expression softened when she entered the room. How gentle his touch was. But she never understood why. To her, Damon was always the jerk who she dated for a little while. But to Damon, she would always be the one he had to let go. The one that taught him that he could still feel. The one that challenged him. And reminded him what it was like to be the man he used to be.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Daroline fic. Please be gentle and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, we have another chapter. I just hope this one's as good as the previous one..**_  
_

* * *

_I know that you think I shouldn't still love you._

_Or tell you that._

_But if I didn't say it, well, I'd still have felt it._

_Where's the sense in that?_

_White Flag – Dido_

"I remember." "What do you remember?" "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me." Damon gaped at her as the blonde bombshell drew closer. But one memory will always stick out, Damon." She said, approaching him. "And what memory is that?" Damon choked out. "The memory that you actually cared." Caroline whispered and brushed past him. Damon stood, frozen in shock. "Caroline," he started, reaching out for her. The blonde vampire brushed his hand away. "No, Damon." She whispered, "I saw how you looked at her. Don't bother." Damon gaped after her, shell-shocked and hurt.

Caroline sat in front of her mirror, brushing her golden tresses, trying to forget what happened not two hours earlier. A rustling at the window alerted her that someone else was present. Caroline tensed, and then relaxed as a pair of azure eyes blazed into her vision.

"Damon," She whispered, "What are you doing here?" The elder vampire continued to gaze at her. Seemingly in awe of her beauty. Caroline set her brush down with trembling hands, flustered at the attention Damon was giving her. She stood, turning to face him, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Damon?" Damon sauntered over to her bed, sitting stood her ground, lifting a blonde eyebrow in silent question. Damon reached towards her tentatively. When she didn't flinch away, he placed his hand on her hip. Gently guiding her closer. Caroline permitted him to pull her towards him. "What do you want?" She repeated.

Damon's crystal gaze flickered towards her face. His eyes traveled the plains of her face. Taking in the way her eyebrows knitted together. The way her blue eyes narrowed. Her rose petal mouth. His hand came up to cover her cheek as he drew her close, his mouth covering hers in a soft kiss. Caroline whimpered happily against his lips. Damon rose, pulling her graceful form flush against his muscular frame. _God, he feels so good. _She thought, delirious from his addictive kisses. A pair of blue eyes swam through her mind as she returned Damon's kiss. These eyes differed from the vampire's steely gaze. They were a deeper blue. And far more innocent. _Matt!_ Caroline's conscious screamed at her. She pushed the dark haired man away with a gasp.

"I c-can't. I can't do this." She stammered, "_Matt._" Damon's expression grew cold and distant. "Right. Matt. The human." He said colorlessly. "Damon…" The young, blonde, woman said gently, placing her small hand on his shoulder. His cobalt hues flicked to her, giving her a look that normally would've frozen someone from the coldness. Caroline saw right through him. He was hurt. And trying to hide it. "I didn't mean it like that." Caroline whispered, brushing her lips against his jaw. She brushed past him and sashayed out of the room. Leaving a very confused Damon behind.

The next time he saw her, she was talking to Stefan. Complaining about the diet the younger Salvatore had her on. "But, Stefan," She groaned, "It's icky." Caroline shuddered. Stefan let out a patient sigh. One of an older brother about to chide his little sister. "Caroline," he began. Damon cleared his throat loudly. Startling the two, young, vampires. The blonde's bright blue eyes fell to him. "Stefan," Damon said, all too cheerfully, "Don't you have somewhere to be, Brother?" Stefan shook his head, irritated with his older brother already. "Why would you assume that, _Brother?_" Stefan ground out through gritted teeth. "Well, don't you have a date with your girlfriend, Stef?" Damon countered; his dark eyebrows elevating.

Stefan almost did a double take, shocked. Damon had said, "_Your_ girlfriend." Not "_Our_ girlfriend." He gaped at his elder brother. As if Damon had reached out and struck him. "Why, y-yes. I do." Stefan said, staggered by his brother's behavior. "Hmm." Was all he heard from Damon as he stepped out of the library. Damon took advantage of his little brother's absence. Turning to the young woman, who'd watched the scene in utter confusion, he allowed a sly smile to mold his lips. "Let's get out of here." He extended his hand to Caroline. Who took it warily. Damon led her from the Boardinghouse. "Where are we going?" She finally asked of him.

Damon's sapphire orbs roamed her figure. Drinking her in, in a way that would have made her blush if she were still human. Swallowing thickly, Caroline turned away from the Vampire's lustful gaze. She could feel it radiating from him. A strong need. But for what? Damon guided Caroline to the town square, there he turned to her. "How long has it been since you've had a proper feeding?" Caroline wavered under his gaze, stammering out, "I – uh – Stefan s-said –"She lowered her eyes, mumbling "The school carnival." Damon nodded, "Alright." She raised her eyes, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. He led her into one of the back alleys. Following a girl that had recently left the Grill. Damon turned to her, saying "I'm going to teach you how to control your hunger." Caroline's eyes sprang open wide. "But – Damon! Stefan s-said –" "Who cares what Stefan said." Damon cut her off, "Would you rather spend the rest your life sipping bunny blood?" She shook her head frantically. He nodded, "Exactly."

Damon flickered after the human girl. As he drug her back to Caroline, the blonde noted the girl's pretty, but fearful, features. Her auburn hair glowed copper in the moonlight. The girl's green eyes were wide with fear. And her mouth was open in a silent scream. Caroline closed her eyes, a groan of disgust falling from her lips as a wave of guilt passed over her. "Hey. Look at me." Damon demanded. She obeyed. "You don't have to kill her." "I don't want to." Caroline whispered. Damon nodded, his hand clamping over his captive's mouth. "Come here." He nodded to her.

Caroline took a step forward, the enticing sound of the girl's heartbeat echoing in her ears rhythmically. She jolted out of her reverie when Damon snapped his fingers in front of her face. "What?" She asked innocently. He shook his head, forcing the brown-haired girl's head back. Damon watched as Caroline's face transformed, awe-stricken by her beauty. The veins bubbled under her eyes as her eyes became bloodshot. The blonde vampire launched forward, sinking her delicate fangs into the brunette girl's neck. Damon monitored the girl's pulse. Sensing her heartbeat slow, he tapped Caroline's shoulder roughly.

"Hey, ease up." When the blonde didn't respond, he grasped her shoulder in an iron grip and pried her off the human girl. "What – "Caroline gasped, "What was I doing?" Damon reached towards her gently, brushing away a smudge of blood on her cheek. The young woman's eyes met his and before he knew it, he'd dropped the human girl and drew Caroline close, devouring her lips in an almost desperate kiss. Damon could taste the blood from her fresh feeding on her lips as she kissed him back. "_What the hell is going on?_" Damon and Caroline broke apart instantly. "Matt," She breathed, her eyes clouded with shame. Damon wiped his mouth subconsciously as he muttered, "I'll – uh – Think I'll go…" He avoided Caroline's pleading gaze as he walked past her and out into the street.

"We need to talk." Were Caroline's first words when Damon answered the door. "About?" He queried. "Last night." Caroline said brusquely, stepping around him into the hallway. "I mean, first, you drag me out of the Boardinghouse after sending Stefan away to… what? Teach me how to control my hunger? Then you basically attack me –""I kissed you. It was hardly an attack." "And you make out with me in an a_lley_, mind you. Can I just ask, what the hell were you thinking?" Caroline's voice rose with every syllable until she was nearly screaming at Damon. When he lowered his gaze she paused. "Wait. Was last night a _date?_" Damon's head snapped up as he barked out a laugh. "A date?" He sputtered through his hysterics, "Please! If I were going to take you on a date, don't you think I would've done better than _that?_" Caroline stared at him, baffled by his response. "Well, then what was it?" Damon sobered almost immediately, meeting her gaze, just as confused as she. "I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

_Please, let me take you,_

_Out of the darkness and into the light._

_Because I have faith in you,_

_That you're gonna make it through another night._

_Lullaby – Nickelback_

"Ugh." Caroline groaned, opening an eye. She peered around the cheerfully lit room, resenting the sunlight for waking her so rudely. She pushed herself into a sitting position, trying to remember where the feeling of lightness and happiness came from. A soft chuckle made her whip her head around to find the source of the throaty sound. A dark, tousled, head rested on the pillow beside her. Damon peered up at her, his face a mask of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Caroline muttered. Damon propped himself up on his elbows, raking his fingers through her hair gently. "I was just thinking…" He whispered. "Thinking about what?" Damon's warm lips pressed against her temple in a move so tender it shocked Caroline.

Damon Salvatore was… behaving very un-Damon-like. Feeling awkward, Caroline glanced around the room they were in. _Oh, yeah. _She thought, dazed. _We're at my house. But what happened…?_ She paused for a moment as the memory came flooding back. He came in through the window while she was "sleeping". At least that's what her mother thought. Damon knew she was really crying. Because Matt broke up with her.

"_Don't go." She'd whispered, grasping his hand. Damon's oceanic orbs flickered to their hands as his expression softened. "Alright." He whispered back. Caroline shimmied over, making room for Damon to lie down. As soon as he'd laid down, she rested her head on his shoulder, tears trickling down her cheeks. Damon wound his arm around her waist, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "Please, don't leave me." She said softly, weeping into his shoulder. "I won't." Damon murmured, "I promise." They stayed like that, until she fell asleep._

Caroline brought her fingers to her lips as her eyes widened. Damon had whispered something into her ear before she'd fallen asleep. Something important. But what was it?

"Why don't you bring Stefan?" Caroline chirped. "I can't," Elena said with a sigh. "I mean, I just made out with his brother." Caroline stiffened, feeling as though her heart were clenched in a fist. Her stomach dropping as she whispered, "You made out with Damon?" Elena nodded, looking down. "I have to –" Caroline backed away from the table, breaking into a run. Unable to stop the tears from falling as she burst through the doors.

"Caroline?" The familiar voice made her stiffen as she burst through the front door of the Boardinghouse. She turned and met a pair of cobalt eyes that made her heart flutter. "D-Damon…" She sputtered. "What are you doing here?" Damon sauntered over to her, eyebrow arched. "I don't know if you know, but this happens to be _my_ house. I think the real question is; what are _you_ doing here?" Caroline quivered under the intensity of his crystal gaze. "I.. I just.." "Wanted a repeat of the night before?" Damon's lip quirked in an amused grin.

_The sexual tension could be cut with a _knife… Caroline thought wildly, _Stop it!_ She demanded of herself. Damon's grin only grew wider. As if he could detect what she'd been thinking. "Been picturing me naked, have you?" The blonde gawked at him, stammering, "What? N-no." She shook her head frantically. The dark-haired man only laughed. "Wow." He looked at her, eyes glittering with amusement. "What?" Caroline snapped, regaining her insolence. "You want me." Damon said with a toothy grin. Caroline cast him a dark glance. "You're so full of it." The elder vampire tilted his head, "Why so snarky today?" "Nothing."

Caroline bit her lip, remembering what Elena had said about making out with him. "No, it's something." Damon's blue eyes roamed over her. "Tell me." "You kissed her." The words came out layered with anguish. Caroline's voice cracked as tears stung her eyes. He dropped his head in shame. "Why?" The young woman's voice wavered. "I didn't – didn't mean to –""_Bullshit!_" Caroline all but shrieked at him.

Her hand flashed out, striking him. She stumbled back against the door, shocked at herself. Damon gaped at her. Wounded, not by her attack, but by her reaction. "Car –" He started but she turned away from him. Damon took a wary step towards her. "_Cara. _Look at me." Caroline glanced at him over her shoulder. "Why? So you can 'explain'?" Damon placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. "No." His long fingers brushed against her chin before tilting her face up. Caroline's eyes fluttered closed when his lips neared hers. "Just… Just kiss me already." She whispered, standing on her tiptoes to capture his lips in a soft kiss, which he returned eagerly. Damon broke the kiss to whisper, "So, how about that date?"

* * *

**A/N: So... another chapter.. I hope it's as good as the previous ones. :/ Be kind and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, here's another chapter. Please be kind and review.**

**Warning: Language and mild sexual references or what have you lie ahead.**

* * *

_All along, I tried to pretend that it didn't matter if I was alone. _

_But deep down, I know,_

_If you were gone, for even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn. _

'_Cause I'm lost without you._

_I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side._

_No matter what I say._

_Better Than I Know Myself – Adam Lambert_

The restaurant was palatial. And glittered with thousands of chandlers and strings of lights. It cast an air of magic and elegance of a long past era. There wasn't a place like this in Mystic Falls. _Because we aren't in Mystic Falls. _Caroline amended, shifting under Damon's gaze. The deep red dress she wore conformed to her every curve. It was made of silk and she felt like a goddess. It also barely reached her thighs. She knew that it was pure torture for Damon. She tossed her hair back, allowing a small smile to form on her lips. Despite her best efforts, Damon fought her on this. He was a perfect gentleman the whole evening.

"So…" She began, peering at him through her eyelashes. Damon raised his eyes to hers. "So?" He repeated. "You do realize that if you're just stringing me along, I'll stomp your ass, right?" Caroline said sweetly, flashing him a saccharine smile. A low chuckle rumbled in Damon's throat, "I know." "Good." She settled back in her seat. "So," Caroline said, twirling her fork in a threatening manner. "What'd you bring me here for?" Damon leaned back, watching her. "I wanted to talk. Plus, I owed you a date, remember?" Caroline glanced up at him, "Talk about what?" "Elena and I… kissing." Caroline set the fork down with a _thump._ "I don't wanna talk about that." Damon opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "I _mean it_, Damon."

Later that evening, Caroline convinced Damon to take her to a dance club before their journey home. _Starstrukk _by 3OH!3 blasted from the speakers as they ventured into the club. The blonde vampire sashayed to the dancefloor, her hips swaying and swinging to the beat of the song. Damon hung back, watching in awe as she moved gracefully to the song. Her hair flowing through the air like molten gold. Caroline gyrated to the beat, her gaze falling to Damon. Beckoning him closer with her eyes. And he acquiesced, crossing the floor. The young woman grasped the collar of his shirt, dragging him closer.

"Much better." She chirped, moving sinuously to the music. Damon laughed softly, his hands falling to her hips as they danced. Her eyes rose to his, radiating innocence. The dark-haired vampire smiled faintly at her, whispering, "I could never apologize enough for what I've done, Caroline. But –" Caroline shook her head, silencing him as the song ended, a slower one starting as she inched closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "No talking. Not yet. Just hold me. Let's just dance." She sighed, her eyes closing. Damon nodded, "Alright."

His arms found their way around her waist as they swayed slowly. Caroline relaxed, allowing Damon to guide her as they danced. She allowed herself to be lost in the moment. The feel of his arms around her and her body pressed against his was enough to make her dizzy. On top of that, his cologne, a musk that smelled strongly of cinnamon and mint, surrounded her. Just feeling and smelling Damon was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She tilted her face up, standing on tiptoe; she pressed her lips to his. Damon paused, his hand flying up to cup her cheek as he kissed her back. _I love you, Caroline._

The words echoed through her mind as she remembered what Damon had whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep. She broke the kiss with a gasp. Her eyes wide as she stared at the man before her. Damon's brow furrowed in confusion as he returned her confused stare. Caroline pushed past Damon and burst through the doors of the club before pulling her shoes off and breaking into a run.

"Caroline!" Damon yelled after her. Caroline burst through the front door of the Forbes Residence, panting as though she'd run a marathon. "Caroline, what the hell?" A disembodied voice demanded of her. Caroline whipped around to face the voice. Damon was standing in front of her. Rage and hurt coiled in Caroline's belly. "You love me so damn much, right?" She snarled, stepping closer. "Caroline –""You love me _so_ much, so you decided to prove it by _kissing Elena._ Is that right?" She shrieked. He cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed. "Caroline, listen –""_No!_ I'm done listening. Your mouth is so full of shit; I bet your ass is jealous." She scowled.

Damon's head snapped up at her words, hurt clear in his oceanic eyes. "Just go." Caroline pointed at the door sharply. "Get out." "No." Damon finally spoke. "No. I'm not going anywhere." The blonde girl stepped forward, shoving him roughly. "Get. _Out._" She said warningly. "Or I'll _make_ you leave." Damon dug his heels into the hardwood floor. "Caroline, I told you, I'm not going anywhere." "Why not?" She hissed angrily. "Because, you're right." She froze; her jaw dropping. "What?" "You're right. I was a dick. I shouldn't have ever kissed Elena. God knows what I was thinking. It was stupid and I'm sorry." "Damon –""I love you, Caroline." The words fell from his lips as softly as they had the night he'd whisper them to her. Caroline's eyes rose to his. "I love you too." She said softly.

Damon surged forward, grasping her face in his hands as his mouth covered hers in a savage kiss. Caroline's hands gripped the collar of his shirt as she kissed him back. Damon lifted her against the door, her legs wrapping around his waist.

* * *

Caroline awoke feeling more relaxed and happier than she's ever felt in the longest time. She was in heaven. And the man next to her was a god. Caroline rolled onto her side, watching Damon sleep. A small smile painted its way across her lips. Damon looked so sweet and innocent in his sleep, it was hard to believe he could be so devious, mischievous, and cruel. He could also be seductive. Caroline's perfectly manicured fingers trailed down his chest and he finally stirred. Snapping fully alert as vampires do. It was one of the many things about vampires. Waking up, you didn't feel groggy and muddled.

"Morning." Damon drawled, a Cheshire Cat grin molding his lips. "So…" Caroline began awkwardly. A chuckle escaped Damon's lips. "What?" She asked defensively. "You're so awkward." Damon said, amused. "Well, of course!" Caroline retorted, "We – " She gestured wildly – "You know." "Had sex?" "Y-yes…" She muttered, pulling the blankets up to her neck. "And?" "And… where does that leave us?" Caroline blinked up at him. "Well, let's see… we both love each other." "Yeah." "And last night, we had sex." "Yeah." The blonde vampire nodded. "I think that means we're together." Damon finished feeling awkward. Caroline bolted upright, staring at him, wide eyed. "Huh?" She sputtered.

* * *

**I posted Caroline's outfit for her date with Damon on my profile. Feel free to check it out. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Though the pressure's hard to take, it's the only way I can escape._

_It seems a heavy choice to make. And now I am under all._

_And it's breaking over me. A thousand miles down to the sea bed._

_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go._

_Never let me go._

_Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine_

Caroline heard muffled voices coming from the library. They sounded angry. "What are you saying, Damon?" Elena asked angrily. "I'm saying that I'm done being your Stefan substitute." Damon's cool voice carried an unmistakable chill through the air. Elena's voice dropped an octave, becoming almost Katherine like. "That's not what's going on, Damon." "Do _not_ touch me." Damon snarled.

Caroline pictured in her mind's eye, Elena stepping closer, placing her hand on Damon's chest, peering up at him with wide, doe, eyes. Then Damon jerking away from her roughly."I'm done. I'm _not_ Stefan. Stop trying to turn me into him." "I know you're not." Elena's voice was almost seductive this time. Damon uttered a wry chuckle. "Sure, you do. Just go. Be with Stefan." Damon's voice carried a note of annoyance. "Damon –""I'm in love with Caroline." Damon snapped.

Caroline crept to the door and peered through the crack. Elena dropped her hand from Damon's arm, the expression on her face reflecting her heartbreak. Her mouth falling open and her eyes welling with tears."Damon…" Her voice cracked. Damon's expression remained detached, his gaze steely as Elena peered at him pleadingly. "What?" He said sharply. "You know how I feel about you." "I do. But it doesn't change the fact that I love her." A tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she nodded, "Of course. I think I'll – think I'll go."

She pushed past him. Caroline toppled over as she tried to scramble away from the door. But it wasn't fast enough. Elena shot Caroline a wrathful look before storming out of the Boardinghouse. Damon stepped out of the library with a sigh, watching Elena leave.

"Well," He began, "She took it well, didn't she?" His gaze fell to the young woman sprawled out on the floor. Damon extended his hand to Caroline, who took it gratefully. Standing slowly, she whispered, "What just happened?" "I don't know." Damon sighed. Caroline stepped away from him, mumbling, "I'll see you later." "Caroline…" Damon reached for her, but the memory of Elena's hand on Damon, murmuring to him, was all too much. Caroline stepped back, her eyes brimming with tears. "I just need some air. Time alone. To think." She stammered, bolting to the door. "Car –" Damon started, reaching for her. He groaned; his hand dropping.

"You okay?" Matt's deep blue eyes searched Caroline's tear-stained face. "What's wrong?" He dropped down beside the young woman on her front porch steps. "Da –" Her voice cracked and she burst into tears, remembering the night before. Damon's warm lips on hers as her hands grasped at his bare shoulders. How tender and gentle he was. Matt's arm draped across Caroline's shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"You don't have to tell me right now, Care." The blonde vampire nodded, leaning against him for support. Her head dropped to Matt's shoulder, her tears splashing onto his shirt. "I just don't know what to think, Matt." Caroline whispered dejectedly. "I mean, he says he loves me. That he wants me. But then there's Elena. How can I compete with that?" Matt rubbed soothing circles into her back, "No one's asking you to, Caroline. I think you're overthinking things." "She's perfect. Perfect Elena. Perfect with everything. I don't think he wants me. I think he wants me to replace _her._"

Damon stepped onto the street, catching a glimpse of the flaxen-haired beauty with Mutt. His cobalt orbs narrowed at the sight of the quarterback's arm around her slender frame. Damon's eyes fell to her lips, remembering those same lips brushing against the shell of his ear the night before, as she breathed out, "_I love you so much._"

He strode over to the Forbes' Residence in time to hear the fair-haired girl say, "She's perfect. Perfect Elena. Perfect with everything. I don't think he wants me. I think he wants me to replace _her_." The words struck Damon as if Caroline had hit him herself. The dark-haired man recoiled with the force of her words. "That's _not_ true!" He said before he would stop himself. Caroline bounded to her feet, surprised. "Damon." Her voice wavered slightly.

Damon walked over to her, his eyes burning with fervor as they locked on the tow-headed vampire. "Yes?" His voice carried a hint of yearning as he stopped inches from her. "I –" Caroline uttered, hesitating under Damon's consuming gaze. His long fingers grazed across her jawline, causing the young vampire to quiver as his touch sent a rush of heat down her spine. "Don't." She whispered, stepping back. "As much as it hurts me to say this, Damon –" "Then don't say it." Damon cut her off. "I have to." Caroline shook her head, "You should be with Elena." Her voice shook as she finished her statement. "I should?" Damon cocked his head to one side, sizing her up in obvious want. "I don't believe that." He drawled, drinking her in. "Why do you want me?" Caroline said, exasperated; "I'm not like _her._"

"I never asked you to be." "She's perfect." "_You're_ perfect." "She's beautiful." "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." Caroline's lips parted in surprise at Damon's words before she turned away, announcing, "But she's got everything… everything you could possibly want."

She heard the floorboard creak under the elder Salvatore's weight as he stepped closer. His hands fastened on her hips as his body pressed against hers. Her back to his front."She just might have all that. But she's never understood me like you." His lips brushed against the sensitive spot just behind her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her back. "Damon…" Caroline leaned into him, mentally refusing to submit to his desires. "I can't be with you while you want her. I'm sorry." She pulled free from his grip and glanced over at Matt, nodding to him before she stepped into her house. Damon stared after her, hurt and shocked as she slammed the door in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. P.S. The review button thinks you're hot. ;)**

* * *

Caroline curled up on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Unaware of the crow that perched outside her bedroom window, watching her. A gentle knock at her bedroom door startled her. "I'm fine, Mom!" She shouted weakly, sniffling. "Caroline." Her eyes widened. It wasn't her mother's voice that replied. "Go away, Damon." She snapped, enraged. "Talk to me? Please?" He beseeched. Caroline shook her head, whispering, "Why?"

Damon leaned against the door, at a loss for words. Caroline curled up on her bed, remaining silent. And they stayed like that for two hours. Damon had vanished before her mother arrived home from work. Caroline stood, walking to her closet, checking through it.

"Hey, Mom?" She called, "I'm gonna go out for a little while, okay?" Sheriff Forbes poked her head into the room, "Yeah. It's fine." Caroline nodded, modeling a soft blue dress in front of her mirror with a sigh. "Is everything okay?" Her mother asked, concern dripping from her words. "Yeah." Caroline breathed, "Just fine." She swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking rapidly. "Damon came by the station today." Sheriff Forbes began. "What?" Caroline's gaze snapped to her mother, surprised. "He asked about you."

The older woman's brows furrowed in utter bewilderment. "I can't possibly imagine why." Caroline muttered. "What happened between you two? Aside from –" "Nothing." Caroline cut her mother off, brushing past her, locking herself into the bathroom, collapsing onto the floor. "Caroline!" Her mother cried, shocked at her daughter's behavior. Sheriff Forbes walked to the bathroom door, knocking on it lightly.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" "I think I'm in love with him." Caroline whispered softly. Her mother's eyes widened as she stammered out, "You do?" "I do. I just don't think he's in love with me." "Ohh.." Her mother whispered. "I don't want to be his Elena-replacement." Caroline played with the hem of the dress she held. Then her eyes lit up with an idea.

Caroline stood, swaying drunkenly to the beat as "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard blared from the speakers. She was wrapped in a black silk jacket that fell to her knees. Caroline flounced to the bar, sliding her jacket off slowly. Damon looked up as a pair of high-heeled feet slammed onto the bar. He looked up in time to see Caroline slide her jacket off. Then she began gyrating to the song, her hands leaving soft caresses on her body as she swayed. Caroline's hips swung as she pranced around, showing off what she wore under the jacket. The animal in Damon roared in approval.

What Caroline wore left little to nothing to the imagination. The dress fit her like paint. And barely reached her thighs. The dark-haired vampire snapped out of his daze when she dropped in front of him, dancing sinuously. Damon watched her in utter fascination, thanking whichever god watched over vampires as the girl in front of him gave him the show of his life.

Caroline slide off the bar, plummeting into Damon's lap, hooking one leg around his waist as she arched her back, dipping backwards. _Well, she's… flexible. _Damon thought, amused. The blonde emitted a tinkling laugh as she sat up, smiling drunkenly, "See anything you like?" She commenced to grind on his lap. Damon swallowed thickly as his clothes began to feel uncomfortably tight.

He loosened his collar, breathing deeply, "I… uh…" He stammered. Caroline's lips curved in a triumphant smirk. "See? Elena would never do that for you, would she?" She said acidly, hopping off his lap. Caroline grabbed her jacket and sashayed out of the Grill, leaving a very frustrated Damon behind.


	7. Chapter 7

_And the arms of the ocean,_

_Are carrying me._

_And all this devotion,_

_Was rushing out of me._

_And the crashes are heaven._

_For a sinner like me._

_In the arms of the ocean,_

_Deliver me._

_Never Let Me Go – Florence + the Machine_

A crow landed on Caroline Forbes's windowsill just as the sun began to set. It was larger than a normal crow. Or raven. A sly smirk formed on the blonde vampire's lips as she whispered, "Watch out, Damon. The bitch is back." She stood, walking to her closet, picking out the perfect outfit. Forty-five minutes later, Caroline exited her house. Her flaxen hair in perfect waves, surrounding her face. She pranced to her car, unlocking the door she settled into the driver's seat.

Mystic Falls High was in for a wake-up call. Caroline strode over to Elena, chirping, "Elena! That is such a cute outfit!" "Thank you, Caroline." The brunette said with a laugh. Caroline gave her a saccharine smile, "For someone without fashion sense." Then she spun on her heel and stalked away, head high. Elena stared after Caroline, stricken by the harshness of her friend.

Caroline sashayed down the hall, offering a small, polite, smile to some. Shunning others and cutting down those who stood in her way. "Caroline," a disembodied voice called. Caroline turned, her eyebrows raised. "Yes?" She snipped. Matt gaped at her, surprised, "What…?" "Matt, either say something, or get the hell out of my way." The blonde said sharply. Matt stepped aside, ashen. Caroline brushed past him, walking to class.

Damon waited at the school's entrance. Elena stepped out of the school and brightened when she saw him, but Damon looked past her, his cobalt gaze locked on the blonde who flounced out of the school. "Hello, Blondie." The dark-haired vampire drawled, flashing her a thousand kilowatt smile. Caroline rolled her eyes, and continued walking past him as though she hadn't heard him. Damon grasped her arm, turning her to face him.

"We need to talk. About last night." "Ugh, please." Caroline snapped. "I really don't need to hear the story of your steamy affair with your hand, Damon." She elbowed past him. Damon caught her elbow, "Why're you acting like this?" "Acting like what?" "This!" Damon shook her lightly, fire burning in his glacier orbs. Caroline gave him a haughty look. "I just thought you'd like me better if I acted like _her._"

She pulled away roughly and shoved Damon, "Should I slap you around a bit as well? Hmm?" Damon stood his ground, the muscle in his jaw pulsing at her words. "I never asked you to behave like her, Caroline." "Well, you got it. Now, Damon, do us all a favor, and go to hell." Caroline said crossly, shoving him away. "Been there. Done that. Thought I'd get a tan. _Really_ upset me when I didn't." Damon quipped, grabbing the blonde around her waist.

"Now, stop _hitting me._" His sentence ended with a low growl that passed through his lips. Caroline thrashed in his arms, shrieking, "Let me _go!_" A devious smirk curved Damon's lips, "Make me." Caroline gave him an angelic look before raising her knee, kneeing him in the groin. A tinkling laugh escaped her lips as the elder vampire dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Sorry. What was that?" She cupped her hand around her ear, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

Damon's eyes narrowed as he gazed up at her. "You're lucky that I feel the way I do about you. Otherwise, I'd have snapped your neck for that!" Caroline pursed her lips in a pout. "Aww. Poor wittle Damon. I almost feel sorry for you." A scowl twisted Damon's beautiful features. Caroline turned on her heel and stalked away, leaving Damon on the ground.

A large, black, crow fluttered to Caroline's windowsill. It tilted its head, eyeing her with a black, beady, eye. Caroline lay on her stomach, on her bed. She rested her pen against her lips as she read the coursework in front of her. Damon stood under her bedroom window, watching her. Before he walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Caroline threw her pen aside with a sigh and climbed off the bed.

She walked downstairs and into the hallway. Opening the door, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Damon opened his mouth to speak then closed it, unsure of what to say. The blonde leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "Well? I'm waiting." Damon shook his head silently before surging forward, grasping Caroline's face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Caroline gasped softly before returning his kiss. Her hands grasping at his shirt. Caroline broke the kiss and pulled Damon into her house, kicking the door shut behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

__**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The review button likes you. ;)**

* * *

_Rescue me. _

_Show me who I am._

_'Cause I can't believe _

_This is how the story ends._

_Fight for me._

_If it's not too late._

_Help me breathe again._

_No, this can't be how the story ends._

_Rescue Me (How the Story Ends) – Kerrie Roberts_

"Caroline," a soft feminine voice said. Caroline turned, seeing Elena rushing towards her. "Yes?" Caroline said with false sweetness. Inside, she was burning with fury, hurt and betrayal. "Hey." Elena whispered, crossing her arms. "What do you want, Elena?" Caroline's voice held a hint of menace as her aquatic spheres narrowed.

Elena's eyes narrowed as she whispered, "I can't believe you." "What do you mean?" "You and Damon." "What about us?" "You know what." Caroline tossed her head back with a laugh. "Oh, I get it now." She said with malicious amusement, "You're jealous because Damon loves me. And not you. How sad."

Elena's eyes hardened, "And you have no _idea_ what you're talking about." "No. I do. And guess what?" Caroline stepped closer, towering over the brunette. "You're no better than _Katherine._" The blonde's words dripped acid as she spoke, "Always having to have both." Elena flinched, her eyes glistening at Caroline's words. "No, I'm not." Her voice was small. "Sorry. But Damon chose _me_. Get over it." Caroline shoved past Elena and walked away.

"Honey, you're home." Caroline whipped around to face Damon, who had perched on her bed. The elder Salvatore stood in one motion, holding up a leaf of parchment, his brow elevating as he asked in accusatory tones, "What the hell is this?"

Caroline faltered as she realized that what he held was the sketch of her that Klaus had drawn. "It's... nothing!" She stammered, snatching it from his grasp. A low growl spilled from Damon's lips as he said in a trembling voice, "What the fuck is going on with you and that _hybrid_?"

Caroline turned to face him, her hand clasping on his arm. "I love you." She whispered. Damon's eyes hardened as they gazed into Caroline's. "Don't." he whispered back, "Don't say that." Damon turned and swept out of the room.

The petite blonde collapsed against the dresser, sighing deeply, her eyes closing as two tears spilled down her cheeks. She couldn't understand why she'd kept the picture. Klaus meant nothing to her. Damon was the one who truly knew her. Who she knew. Who made her feel such things when he touched her…

Caroline bit her lower lip delicately, before walking to her bedside table, picking up her cellphone, she dialed Damon's cell. After reaching his voicemail, she sank down onto her bed. _He wouldn't go after Klaus. He's not that stupid._ She thought frantically. _Right?_

The door to the Mikaelson manor blew open. Klaus looked up from his book, a dirty blonde eyebrow arching as he listened closely. "You're either very stupid or very brave for coming here like this." He said genially, "I'd have to go with the former."

He stood in one grand motion, turning to face Damon. The Salvatore stood, towering over the hybrid, menace emanating from his very being as he ground out, "Stay the hell away from Caroline." Amusement washed over Klaus's features as he bellowed out a laugh. "Oh, so this is about Caroline, is it?"

Damon stepped forward, his hands trembling as he said dangerously, "Come near her again and I'll rip your heart out." "Will you, Boy?" Klaus bared his teeth in something of a feral smile, his hand lashing out quickly, grasping Damon by his throat. The Salvatore's eyes gleamed with savage delight, challenging him.

His mental voice carried a hint of condescension as it whispered into Klaus's mind, _Kill me and Caroline will _never_ speak to you again. She'll hate you for it_. Klaus loosened his grip on Damon's throat. "You're right. I can't _kill_ you."

The blonde Original rubbed his chin thoughtfully before backhanding the younger vampire. Sending him flying across the room. Landing on the coffee table with a crash. Damon pushed himself into a kneeling position weakly. "You may be stronger. But I'm angrier." Damon picked up a broken leg from the coffee table, admiring the sharp point on it for a moment before he crossed the room in a flicker, plunging the make-shift stake into Klaus's stomach.

Damon uttered a wild laugh as the hybrid doubled over, his eyes flashing with malicious amusement. "Now, I'm going to say this once, and then I'm going to get mean. Stay the hell away from my girl. Or I will personally rip your heart out." Damon flashed Klaus a brilliant smile. "_Capito?_"

Klaus gave Damon a furious look before snarling, "_Capito molto bene._" "Good." Damon ripped the stake out ferociously, allowing Klaus to drop. The blue-eyed vampire wiped his hands on a handkerchief as he departed. Klaus watched him leave, his eyes narrowing as he hissed, "I promised Stefan that I wouldn't kill you. Oh, well. Promises are made to be broken."

Caroline tied her golden locks back with a pink silk ribbon. She stood, straightening her tank top and shorts. Damon leaned back against the trunk of the tree, crossing his ankles. His oceanic gaze locked on the blonde beauty as she made her way across the room gracefully. She pulled the blankets back and climbed into the bed.

Damon exhaled slowly as his mind sang her praises. He waited until she'd fallen into a deep slumber before opening her bedroom window and climbing through it lithely. Landing as quiet as a cat. Damon stepped over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it; he looked down at her, stroking her flaxen tresses gently.

He stooped and pressed his lips to her temple softly, whispering, "I love you, my Princess of Darkness." Before he stood and walked to the window. "Wait." A soft voice called. Damon turned to Caroline as she sat up. Her eyes wide and pleading as she whispered, "Stay with me? Please?"

Damon allowed a smirk to sweep across his lips as he replied, "Now, that's not fair. You know I could never refuse you." Caroline bit her lip on a soft giggle as Damon swaggered over to the bed and laid down beside her. Caroline wriggled close to him, murmuring to him as she drifted off, "And I love you, my Dark Prince."

"I know. I love me too." Damon said with an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, screw you!" Caroline said, smacking his chest with open palms. A laugh escaped Damon's lips as he wagged his eyebrows playfully, "Oh? When?"

Caroline's mouth dropped open. "Ass!" She said with a laugh, pulling away from him. "Well, it's not typically my thing. But if it's what you like…" "Oh, shut _up!_" Caroline giggled, resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Damon." "Goodnight, Caroline." Damon smiled softly as she fell asleep. "I love you, Blondie."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**I am so, _so_ sorry that I haven't updated this or White Flag.**

**It's just, life's gotten complicated and lately I find myself looking at a blank page on my Wordpad helplessly.**

**And I realized that I forgot how to write Daroline.**

**I really, really did. And I have no idea what to do about it except..**

**rewriting. I don't want to. These stories are very dear to me.**

**But I have to. I'm sorry. It's the only way.**

**I'll let all of you know when I post the new story.**

**Love,**

**~Patch Cipriano's Angel.**


End file.
